pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erste Schachzüge
"Erste Schachzüge" ist die 22. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Von Nathalie Pierce beauftragt, macht sich das Klüngel daran, den verletzten und damit erstmals zugänglichen Jared King gefangen zu nehmen und verhören zu können, um mehr über die Organisation "Ius Internecio" zu erfahren, die scheinbar hinter Ihm steht und Ihn lenkt. Zuvor jedoch machen sich die Klüngelmitglieder Liam und Ricardo an die Rettung Ihrer Freunde. Ricardo versucht dabei, Michael Fledger zu finden und deckt auf, dass sein bester Freund und Geschäftspartner, Lester Clark, mit dem Feind zusammenarbeitet, um selbst an Unsterblichkeit zu gelangen und sich vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten. Es gelingt Ihm am Ende zwar, Michael Fledger zu befreien, doch zahlt Er einen schweren Preis dafür, als Lester schwer verletzt wird. Zeitgleich rettet Liam erneut Cara Jackson und kann mit Ihrer Hilfe Jake und Elsa finden und sich vergewissern, dass Beide noch am Leben sind. Bei seinen Untersuchungen findet Er außerdem heraus, dass die Geißel in eine Falle gelaufen ist und aufgerieben werden sollte, um die Stärke der Camarilla im bevorstehenden Konflikt entscheidend zu reduzieren, was scheinbar gelungen ist. Zusammen mit dem Agenten von Nathalie Pierce, Connor McFlannigan, macht sich die Gruppe schließlich an die Aufgabe, Jared King zu entführen. Einzig dank der Hilfe von Dr. Filbert Kranz gelingt es Ihnen letztlich, ins Emory Hospital einzudringen und den Verbrecher zu entführen, doch ziehen Sie dabei ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Jared King wird in die speziellen Gefängnisse von Zacharia van Voljen gebracht, um dort endlich Antworten auf drängende Fragen zu liefern. Handlung Liam und Ricardo erwachen im Anwesen von Nathalie Pierce. Ricardo, verunsichert durch die Ereignisse der vorherigen Nacht, kann dem Impuls, sich davon zu schleichen und erstmal Blut zu besorgen, kaum widerstehen, wird aber von Liam abgefangen, der Ihn bereits erwartet hat, da Er dank seines Anhängers immer noch vor Ihm erwacht. Die Haushälterin Consuela bringt die beiden Kainiten dann in die Trainingsräume des Anwesens, wo Sie Nathalie Pierce im Fechttraining mit einigen Angestellten vorfinden und erkennen, dass Sie eine passable Fechterin und Duellantin ist. Nach Beendigung Ihres Trainings führt Sie Liam und Ricardo zunächst in einen speziellen Kühlraum, wo sich Ricardo mit erlesenem Blut aus Ihren privaten Vorräten stärken kann. Auch Liam überlässt Sie einen Blutbeutel, wohl wissend, dass es nicht die Blutsorte ist, welche Dieser verträgt. In der vorherigen Nacht hatten die beiden Ventrue sich, als Zeichen des gegenseitigen Vertrauens und als Basis für die zukünftige Zusammenarbeit, Ihre speziellen Blutvorlieben verraten. Nun offenbart Nathalie, dass es, durch intensives Training möglich ist, auch als Ventrue im Notfall anderes Blut zu konsumieren. Dies erfordert jedoch enorme Willenskraft und mentale Stärke. Sie fordert Liam auf, dies zu trainieren, da Er vielleicht mal in die Verlegenheit kommen wird, nicht auf seine spezielle Blutsorte zugreifen zu können. Liam trinkt einen Beutel des anderen Blutes und übergibt sich beinahe augenblicklich. Nathalie fordert daraufhin von Ihm, einen weiteren zu trinken. Beim zweiten Versuch klappt es bereits besser und Liam kann, unter großen Mühen, das Blut tatsächlich bei sich behalten. Nathalie verlangt, dass Er dies zukünftig weiter trainieren soll. Schließlich erläutert Nathalie den Plan für Ihren ersten Schachzug: Sie will, dass Liam und Ricardo Jared King entführen, der nach der Schießerei bei der Versammlung in der vorherigen Nacht derzeit im Emory Hospital untergebracht ist. Da Er ein Ghul ist, wird Er sich rasch von den Wunden erholen, weswegen nur ein schmales Zeitfenster bleibt. Sie offenbart außerdem, dass Sie die Rekrutierung von Sicherheitspersonal angeordnet hat, um de korrupte Polizei in der Stadt temporär zu ersetzen. Sie hat daher Söldner über "Clark & Lopez Security" angeheuert, sehr zu Ricardo's Freude. Auf Liam's Einwand hin, dass Jared King diese vermutlich auch gekauft hat, teilt Sie mit, dass Ihr das bewusst ist und Sie genau damit rechnet. Mittels Beherrschung hat Sie die Söldner im Vorfeld manipuliert und wenn Jared King diese einsetzt, werden Sie sich im genau richtigen Moment gegen Ihn wenden und den Konflikt zugunsten der Camarilla beenden. Sie verweist jedoch darauf, dass dies vielleicht gar nicht mehr nötig ist, wenn die Entführung gelingen sollte. Jared King muss jedoch unbedingt lebendig entführt werden, da die Camarilla dringend mehr Informationen benötigt. Es wurde bisher lediglich bekannt, dass Jared King im Vorfeld seines Auftauchens in Atlanta mit einer europäischen Kainitin namens Seleen Blackwood gesehen wurde, die bekannt dafür ist, zu einer weltweit operierenden Organisation namens "Ius Internecio" zu gehören. Diese Organisation steht scheinbar hinter den Georgia Kingz und wurde nur aufgebaut, um Chaos in Atlanta zu stiften, um die Camarilla so zu schwächen und zu zerstören. Da mehr Infos nicht bekannt sind, kann nur ein Verhör von Jared King Antworten liefern. Liam ist überzeugt davon, dass Sie für diese Aufgabe Hilfe brauchen werden. Er ruft Pete an, der sich sowieso innerhalb der Camarilla noch beweisen muss und überzeugt Ihn, sich der Mission anzuschließen. Nathalie wiederum stellt den Kainiten einen Ihrer eigenen Agenten zur Seite: Connor McFlannigan, der seit etlichen Jahren für Sie arbeitet. Liam versucht auch, Jake und Elsa telefonisch zu erreichen, was jedoch scheitert. An Jake's Telefon erreicht Er nur dessen Ehefrau, die sein Handy vor Ihrer Haustüre gefunden hatte und nun völlig verwirrt und verunsichert ist, glaubte Sie doch immer, dass Ihr Mann lange tot sei. Liam beruhigt Sie und gibt sich als ehemaliger Partner von Jake aus, der Nachforschungen zu seinem Verschwinden anstellt. Entsetzt findet das Klüngel schließlich über die Nachrichten im Internet heraus, dass es einen vermeintlichen Terrorangriff auf das Polizeirevier im 3. Bezirk gegeben hat und dieses durch eine Detonation vollkommen verwüstet wurde. Ihnen ist klar, dass es sich dabei um das Gebäude handelt, welches die Geißel in der letzten Nacht angegriffen hatte, im Glauben, dort Michael Fledger zu finden. Die Information, dass Fledger dort zu finden sein sollte, war offenkundig eine Falle, mit dem Ziel, einen Großteil der Geißel zu vernichten, die der Camarilla noch zur Verfügung steht. Und der Plan scheint aufgegangen zu sein. Ausgerechnet Pete offenbart schließlich, dass Er mit Jemandem in Verbindung steht, der den wahren Aufenthaltsort von Michael Fledger zu kennen scheint. Er hatte in einem Internetforum kürzlich Kontakt zu einer Person, die angedeutet hat, diese Information zu besitzen und die Ihn scheinbar damit kontaktieren und um Hilfe bitten wollte, ehe Er den Chatroom vorsorglich verlassen hatte. Er könnte versuchen, den Kontakt erneut herzustellen um die notwendigen Informationen zu erhalten. So teilen sich die Gruppen erneut auf. Connor McFlannigan begibt sich zum Emory Hospital, um auszukundschaften, wie viele Mitglieder der Georgia Kingz den Anführer bewachen und einen Plan zu machen, wie die Entführung aussehen soll. Ricardo und Pete sollen versuchen, Michael Fledger mithilfe des Kontakts zu finden und zu befreien. Und Liam wird sich die Überreste des Polizeireviers ansehen und versuchen, Jake und Elsa zu finden, die bei dem Angriff dabei gewesen sind. Noch ehe die Gruppe aufbrechen kann, erhält Ricardo einen erneuten Anruf von Aman Petach, der Ihm androht, Konsequenzen einzuleiten, da Er Ihm das Werwolfsblut nicht binnen 24 Stunden beschafft hat. Ricardo stellt sich, im Beisein seiner Kameraden, nun endgültig gegen den Setiten und verweist auf die neue Lebensschuld bei Nathalie Pierce, die Ihm eine Möglichkeit liefert, gegen Petach zu handeln, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Dieser droht Ihm daraufhin offen und kündigt Konsequenzen seines Verhaltens an, bleibt jedoch bei der genauen Formulierung vage. Ricardo und Pete begeben sich schließlich zunächst in ein Internetcàfe, wo sie in einem schmuddeligen Chatroom und unter Zuhilfenahme einer speziellen Kennung, den Kontakt zu der ominösen Hackerin herstellen können. Diese bestätigt nach anfänglichem Misstrauen den Verdacht, dass es sich bei der Information, Michael Fledger sei im Polizeirevier, um eine Falle handelte, da Er zuvor schon von dort weggebracht worden ist. Er befindet sich nun in einem alten Sägewerk im Industrieteil der Stadt. Die Hackerin, die einen guten Kontakt zu Fledger pflegt, bittet Ricardo und Pete, Ihn mithilfe dieser Informationen zu retten, was Diese auch zusagen. Zeitgleich erreicht Liam die Trümmer des Polizeireviers. Während seiner Untersuchungen stellt Er fest, dass die Explosion einer Bombe einen großen Teil des Gebäudes gesprengt hat. Als Er von einem Polizisten angesprochen wird, sich an einem Tatort aufzuhalten, manipuliert Er diesen zu glauben, Er sei vom FBI. So wird Ihm eine vermeintliche Leiche gezeigt, die aus den Trümmern geborgen wurde und als potenzielle Täterin des "Terroraktes" in Frage kommt. Diese Leiche, gepfählt durch ein Eisenrohr, entpuppt sich als Cara Jackson. Mittels Beherrschung stellt Liam den Polizisten ruhig und befreit Cara von dem Eisenrohr. Nachdem Sie sich an dem Cop gestärkt hat, berichtet die Brujah, dass die Geißel die Informationen hatte, dass sich Michael Fledger in dem Gebäude aufhalten sollte. Der Befehl, sofort zuzuschlagen, kam von Niemand Geringerem als Talion Pyke persönlich, dem Seneschall. Liam erkennt, dass die Geißel hier einer Täuschung aufgesessen ist, denn Pyke war in der vergangenen Nacht Teil der Sitzung zu seiner Ernennung zum Neugeborenen und konnte damit den Befehl nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt erteilen, an dem Er bei Cara eingegangen ist. Liam und Cara mutmaßen, dass Jemand die Mitglieder der Geißel getäuscht und in diese Falle hat laufen lassen. Ferner offenbart Cara, dass der Plan aufgegangen ist, denn die Geißel ist nun ausgedünnt und nur noch begrenzt handlungsfähig, da viele gute Mitglieder in jüngerer Zeit getötet wurden. Ricardo und Pete erreichen, mit den neuen Informationen, tatsächlich das alte Sägewerk. Während Pete draußen warten will, begibt sich Ricardo ins Innere und bemerkt rasch, dass sich der Entführer von Michael Fledger wohl auch hier aufhält. Er folgt Diesem unerkannt durch die Gänge in eine große Halle, in welcher Fledger gepfählt auf einem Stuhl sitzt. Als Ricardo den Entführer konfrontiert, entpuppt sich Dieser als Lester Clark, sein angeblich entführter Freund und Geschäftspartner. Dieser offenbart, dass Er mit den Georgia Kingz, genauer mit "Ius Internecio" gemeinsame Sache machen muss, da Diese Ihm versprochen haben, Ihn zu einem Vampir zu machen, wenn Er Ihnen hilft. Der verzweifelte Lester erklärt, dass Er an unheilbarem Krebs leidet und Ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Er beschuldigt Ricardo, niemals für Ihn da gewesen zu sein oder Ihm geholfen zu haben, weswegen Er nun eigene Bündnisse schließen musste. Ricardo ist hin- und hergerissen, da Er seinen ehemals besten Freund nicht angreifen will, aber auch Michael Fledger nicht sterben lassen und Lester somit nicht gehen lassen kann. Als es zum Kampf kommt, versucht er seinen ehemaligen Partner zu überwältigen, bricht Ihm aber, bedingt durch seine übernatürliche Kraft und in einem Anfall des Tiers in sich, beinahe vollständig das Genick. Mittels Vampirblut versucht Ricardo, Lester zu heilen, dieser kommt dadurch jedoch erstmal nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein. Der verzweifelte Ricardo entfernt daraufhin den Pfahl aus der Brust von Michael Fledger, da Er sich Hilfe von Diesem erhofft, während er gleichzeitig den Notruf für Lester wählt. Doch der Brujah hat unterschätzt, dass Fledger seit Tagen komplett ausgehungert ist und direkt nach seinem Erwachen in blutdürstende Raserei verfällt. Als einziger Sterblicher im Raum will Er sich sogleich über Lester hermachen. Ricardo kann dies nicht zulassen und versucht, den rasenden Gangrel im Zaum zu halten, wird dabei aber fast von Diesem in Stücke gerissen. In letzter Sekunde erscheint Pete im Raum und lenkt Michael Fledger für einen kurzen Moment ab, sodass Ricardo mit Lester aus dem Gebäude fliehen kann. Als der Notarzt eintrifft, nehmen diese Lester und auch den angeschlagenen Ricardo mit ins Emory Hospital, was Diesem nur recht ist, da Er so ins Innere des Klinikums kommt, wo die Gruppe ohnehin hinein muss. Auf dem Weg dorthin informiert Ricardo Cara Jackson darüber, dass ein rasender Michael Fledger in der Stadt sein Unwesen treibt. Sie wiederum will den Sheriff auf das Problem ansetzen, der den Gangrel ruhigstellen wird. Pete wiederum ist dem rasenden Kainiten knapp entkommen und begibt sich ebenfalls zum Emory Hospital. Liam indes ist einem Tipp von Cara Jackson gefolgt, die mutmaßte, dass Jake, der die Explosion überlebt haben muss, zu seiner Notzuflucht aufgebrochen ist, um sich auszuruhen. Er und Elsa standen weit hinten beim Betreten des Polizeireviers und wurden von der Explosion nicht so stark getroffen. Sie gibt Liam den Tipp, es bei seiner Ehefrau zu versuchen, denn mit Sicherheit war Er es, der sein Handy bewusst vor Ihrer Haustüre hat liegen lassen, um eine heimliche Fährte für seine Kameraden zu legen. Der junge Ventrue fährt daraufhin, gemeinsam mit Cara, zur Adresse von Jake's Ehefrau und kommt schließlich, nach einiger Recherche vor Ort, auch tatsächlich dahinter, dass Jake eine Zuflucht genau gegenüber von Ihrem Haus unterhält. So beobachtet Er bereits seit Jahren seine Frau und Tochter heimlich aus der Ferne. In dieser Unterkunft treffen die Beiden auch tatsächlich Jake und Elsa lebend an, die sich hier versteckt hatten, um erstmals auszuruhen. Liam bringt Beide auf den aktuellen Stand der Ereignisse und Jake erklärt sich sofort bereit, bei der Entführung von Jared King zu helfen, um endlich Antworten zu erhalten und die Stadt überdies von diesem Verbrecher zu säubern. Während die Gruppe sich auf den Weg zum Emory Hospital und der Durchführung Ihrer Mission macht, trennt sich Cara Jackson von Diesen und gibt an, dass Sie, gemeinsam mit Darius Walker, versuchen wird, Aman Petach festzusetzen und gefangen zu nehmen. Sie wollen nicht länger hinnehmen, dass ein Brujah in Ihrer Stadt von dem Setiten manipuliert und erpresst wird und beschließen daher, dem undurchsichtigen Geschäftsmann einige persönliche Fragen zu stellen. So trifft sich die Gruppe schließlich mit Connor McFlannigan auf dem Parkplatz des Emory Hospitals. Einzige Ausnahme ist Ricardo, der nun einem Krankenzimmer im Inneren des Krankenhauses liegt und Elsa, die sich vorerst in Jake's Zuflucht verstecken soll, um nicht von Aman Petach gefunden zu werden. McFlannigan schlägt anhand seiner Beobachtungen vor, dass die Gruppe mithilfe eines Arztes eine Verlegung des Patienten vortäuschen könnte und so Jared King unerkannt aus dem Gebäude schaffen und entführen könnte. Andernfalls könnte eine Entführung schwierig werden, da sämtliche Gänge und Flure videoüberwacht sind. Der einzige Arzt, der hierfür in Frage kommt, ist jedoch Dr. Filbert Kranz, den Liam bereits einmal getroffen hat. Der Malkavianer empfängt Ihn schließlich auch tatsächlich, lässt sich aber nur schwer von dem Plan überzeugen, eine Verlegung vorzutäuschen. Liam handelt schließlich mit Ihm aus, dass Er Ihm einen Gefallen schuldig ist, wenn Dieser Ihnen hilft. Um plausibel als Sicherheitsleute des Klinikums durchgehen zu können, welche den "gefährlichen Patienten" mit eskortieren sollen, entschließen sich Liam, Jake und Connor, ins Klinikum einzusteigen und Dr. Filbert Kranz erst in einem der Patientenzimmer "anzutreffen", damit es auf den Videoüberwachungen plausibler erscheint. Mithilfe von Ricardo, der Ihnen mittels aneinander gebundenen Bettlaken den Zutritt durchs Fenster ermöglicht, gelangen Sie ins Innere des Krankenhauses und begeben sich von dem Zimmer aus unauffällig zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Dr. Kranz hat indessen, als Arzt, das Klinikum regulär durch den Vordereingang betreten und die Verlegung von Jared King offiziell angeordnet. So ist es Ihm möglich, dessen Krankenbett zunächst in das als Treffpunkt vereinbarte Zimmer bringen zu lassen. Der zuständigen Ärztin von Jared King, einer jungen Frau namens Abigail Stanford, erscheint diese Verlegung jedoch sonderbar, zumal Dr. Kranz als Neurologe und Nervenarzt mit dem Patienten eigentlich nichts zu tun haben sollte. Sie folgt der Verlegung ins vereinbarte Patientenzimmer, wo sich das Klüngel wieder trifft und von Ihr gestellt wird. Sie konfrontiert die Fremden im Krankenhaus, ehe diese Jared King aus dem Gebäude schaffen können und wünscht, mit Dr. Kranz über den Sachverhalt zu sprechen. Just in diesem Moment hat sich jedoch dessen Neurose ausgelöst und Er ist nicht in der Lage, mit der Ärztin zu sprechen, ehe Er nicht jeden Gegenstand im Raum mindestens einmal berührt hat. Liam übernimmt daher das Gespräch und erklärt, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat und die Gruppe von der Polizei ist, die Jared King zum Verhör mitnehmen muss. Obgleich noch immer hochgradig skeptisch glaubt die Ärztin Ihm schließlich scheinbar und lässt die Gruppe den Verbrecher mitnehmen. Sie überlässt Liam jedoch dessen Medikamente und offenbart, dass Jared King chronisch krank ist und diese regelmäßig einnehmen muss, um zu überleben. Liam, der darin ein ausgezeichnetes Druckmittel gegen Ihn sieht, nimmt die Medikamente an sich und sagt zu, auf eine regelmäßige Einnahme zu achten. Um sicherzugehen, dass die Ärztin keine Schwierigkeiten macht, nutzt Er außerdem seine Kräfte der Beherrschung, um Abigail's Erinnerungen zu benebeln, damit Sie sich nicht erinnern kann, wer Jared King letztlich mitgenommen hat. Ohne weitere Vorkommnisse kann das Klüngel den Gefangenen dann zum Auto von Connor McFlannigan bringen, welcher Jared King direkt ins Gefängnis fährt, wo Er von Zacharia van Voljen erwartet wird, der Ihn in einer der speziellen Zellen für übernatürliche Wesen unterbringen lässt, bis das Verhör beginnen kann. Letztlich doch noch erfolgreich, kehren die Mitglieder des Klüngels im Anschluss daran in Ihre Unterkünfte zurück, ehe sich die Sonne am Horizont erhebt. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson * Pete Hodge Antagonisten * Jared King * Aman Petach * Seleen Blackwood (nur erwähnt) * Lester Clark Nichtspielercharaktere * Nathalie Pierce * Consuela * Connor McFlannigan (Erstauftritt) * Ch1m3ra * Cara Jackson * Darius Walker (nur erwähnt) * Michael Fledger * Elsa Skarsgård * Anna Carson (Erstauftritt) * Ryker Maxwell (nur erwähnt) * Talion Pyke (nur erwähnt) * Abigail Stanford (Erstauftritt) * Dr. Filbert Kranz * Zacharia van Voljen Trivia * Es ist innerhalb der Chronik bereits das 2. Mal, das Liam Cara Jackson in gepfähltem Zustand vorfindet und rettet, was Er Ihr gegenüber auch anmerkt. Sie schlägt vor, Ihn beim nächsten Mal zum Essen einzuladen. * Lester merkt gegenüber Ricardo an, dass Er die Söldner in der Stadt genutzt hat, um Michael Fledger zu entführen. Ironischerweise sind es eben die Söldner, die Nathalie manipuliert hat, insgeheim für die Camarilla zu arbeiten. Da Sie aber nicht wusste, dass die Sicherheitskräfte die Entführer sind, konnte Sie den Befehl, sich gegen die Kingz zu stellen, nicht auslösen. * Connor McFlannigans Clan wird in dieser Episode noch nicht enthüllt. Es wird lediglich erklärt, dass Er, entgegen der anfänglichen Erwartungen der Gruppe, selbst kein Ventrue ist. * In dem Internetcàfe befindet sich neben Ricardo und Pete ein stereotypischer Nerd, der dabei ist, "World of Warcraft" zu zocken. Er spielt dabei die Raidinstanz "Grabmal des Sargeras".